Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie
|writer= |release=October 16, 1998 |runtime=1 hour, 23 minutes |available=VHS DVD }} Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie is a 1998 direct-to-video animated film based on the song Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. It was produced by Goodtimes Entertainment. Synopsis The movie begins one night at Santa's Village, the Sprites of the Northern Lights, a group of singing sprites who can be seen flying all around the North Pole, are putting on a special light show to celebrate the birth of a newborn buck born to Blitzen and his wife, Mitzi. However, as he attempts to take his first steps to walk to his dad, Rudolph trips and tumbles into a haystack. After he sneezes, Rudolph's red, shiny nose lights up; his mom's only word on the incident is "Bless you." The next day, Rudolph, has mastered the skill of walking, is given a tour of Santa's Village by his parents and prances merrily around in the snow; his nose lights up once again in the exuberance. When Rudolph's uncles, Comet, Cupid, and Dasher come to see him, Blitzen attempts to hide him, but then reveals Rudolph to them. One of the Uncles tickles Rudolph on his chin and tummy until Rudolph's nose starts glowing red. Before long, all of the residents of Santa's Village, reindeer and elves alike, find out about how Rudolph has a glowing nose and they all laugh at him. Meanwhile, two mail delivery elves, Boone and Doggle, are delivering mail in hopes of a promotion for the two of them (they dislike their current job and wish to be promoted to the factory floor). But as they pass the bridge made by the evil Ice Queen, Stormella, Boone loses control of the sled vehicle, inadvertently crashing into and in turn destroying Stormella's ice garden. The two elves make a dash for it, but in the process, Doggle's hat falls of his head. Rudolph is shown Santa's toy factory and is given a teddy bear. Work, however, is cut short as Stormella bursts in her penguin butler Ridley and her Arctic wolves, demanding justice. She explains that her ice garden has been wrecked, and she knows one of Santa's elves was responsible. When Santa's wife, Mrs. Claus, asks how Stormella knows that, the villainess displays Doggle's hat that she found at the "scene of the crime." Santa asks that the elf to which the hat belongs to should show him; Boone and Doggle obediently but reluctantly step forward. Stormella requests that Santa Claus to "hand them over," but Santa refuses. Stormella, outraged, demands the elves or she'll close down her bridge to the public, but Santa, who knows how important it is for his Christmas trip, still refuses. So with that, Stormella closes her bridge. But then she adds that if anyone crosses it she will make a storm so big and powerful "it will knock your thermal socks off, baby!" She finally leaves. A hopeful Doggle asks if they will get their promotion; Boone merely bonks Doggle on the head. On her way to her palace, the villainous Stormella concocts a plot to finally be rid of Santa by waiting until one soul would defy her warning and she would launch her grand storm. A few years later, Blitzen and Mitzi send Rudolph off to school, And Rudolph had grown a little older and stonger. There, he meets Zoey, a pretty and kind young doe who he develops romantic affections for. But Arrow, Cupid's son, dislikes Rudolph because of his nose, and the fact he likes Zoey. At school, Rudolph's nose becomes an instant bully magnet, and is laughed at by everyone in his class, except for Zoey, and he leaves the school in tears. Rudolph meets up with Santa, who tries to convince Rudolph that his nose isn't really something to laugh at. Later that night, Santa and his reindeer take off and start their journey around the world. Rudolph constantly tries to get a better view, as the crowd excludes him from almost everything, due to his nose. After Santa's sleigh takes off into the sky, Rudolph finds himself alone and plays out a pretend acceptance speech, thanking his parents, Santa, and most of all the "doe of his dreams, Zoey". Little does he know, Zoey finds him and listens in on his speech, making a not-so-subtle giggle about her account, and startling an embarrassed Rudolph. But Zoey reassures him, saying she like his speech. She tells Rudolph she wants to be his friend and that his nose is as unique as he is. Zoey then tells Rudolph that since they are standing under the mistletoe, he has to kiss her. The would-be kiss on the cheek is interrupted when Arrow arrives unexpectedly, ordering Zoey to come with him. To avoid Arrow becoming jealous, Zoey obediently but sadly follows him. But she looks back at Rudolph and gives him a smile. Rudolph dances happily, knowing that his dream doe is his first friend. Years later, Rudolph is now an adult reindeer, complete with budding antlers. He and the other reindeer his age are competing in the Junior Reindeer Games. Zoey, who has grown into a beautiful and graceful adult doe, is now Rudolph's best friend, and she gives him her locket to bring him for good luck, and also gives him a kiss on the cheek. However, Arrow, who has also become a adult, is angry to see Rudolph wearing Zoey's pendant and reminds him that she's "his doe," though Rudolph tells Arrow that Zoey is not his trophy and not to be treated like one. The first game in the tournament is the "Sleigh Race", in which the young reindeer practice pulling their elf drivers just as Santa's famous reindeer pull his sleigh (as an incentive to win, Santa sometimes picks future reindeer to pull his sleigh from the best in the competition). Shortly after the event starts, the dishonorable Arrow starts cheating, hoping to have Santa picks him in pulling his sleigh, and Rudolph tries to avoid him. However, when Rudolph is in the lead, Arrow takes advantage of Rudolph's feelings for Zoey by lying to him that she only likes Rudolph because she feels sorry for him. Rudolph denies this, but Arrow tells another lie by saying that Zoey told him so. Despite not believing a word of it, Rudolph becomes so angry at Arrow's taunts that his nose shines brightly, blinding Arrow and his carriage's elf driver and inadvertently making them crash, causing Rudolph and Doggle, his elf driver, to win. Unfortunately, a paranoid referee disqualifies Rudolph and makes Arrow the winner by default, much to the shock of Blitzen (who considers the decision an outrage). Even Mrs. Claus finds the decision unfair, but Santa gently reminds her that the judge has the final say in the matter, not him or his wife. Zoey angrily yells, "You cheated!" Unrepentant and conceited, Arrow tells Zoey, "So what? The point is, I won, and Santa's gonna notice me!" Zoey explains to Arrow that Rudolph deserves to be one of the fliers because he has courage, character, and a heart that's true. But Arrow reminds Zoey that Rudolph has a red nose, which he and the other residents consider a flaw. But Zoey instead calls him shallow, and concludes by breaking up with Arrow, declaring that she doesn't want to be his "doe friend" anymore. She leaves, while Arrow, who apparently doesn't care about Zoey leaving him, is congratulated by the officials. Blitzen tries to get the referee to change his decision, but the referee tells the former that the latter's decision is final. Blitzen explains that "the nose problem isn't his fault, he was born that way!" He then tells the referee, "That nose of his... was an accident." It is obvious to the viewer that Blitzen meant no harm by that remark; he was merely attempting to persuade the referee that there was no way Rudolph could have controlled his nose's glow and avoided blinding Arrow. But Rudolph overhears and misinterprets Blitzen's explanation; Rudolph thinks his dad is regretting his birth. Rudolph starts to feel that he is not wanted and, vowing that he'll make his dad proud someday, runs away into the Arctic with several of his things. The romantic song "Show Me The Light" fully expresses Rudolph's despair and Zoey's heartfelt feelings for him. Rudolph's parents discover a note that Rudolph left, informing them of his departure. Zoey appears at the door, wanting to visit Rudolph. When Blitzen tells her that Rudolph ran away, she decides to go look for him after gazing up at the mistletoe she and Rudolph were under when they were about to kiss. However, she goes too far when she crosses Stormella's ice bridge. Shortly after being chased by Stormella's wolves, the evil ice witch imprisons Zoey. Meanwhile, Rudolph finds a cave where he befriends a fox named Slyly. During the night Slyly grabs Rudolph's old teddy bear and snuggles with it. He puts it back before dawn, but Rudolph notices him. The next morning the cave collapses and they are forced to find another home. They come to a home owned by a polar bear named Lenard and trick him into leaving. When he returns in anger Rudolph apologizes and lets them stay with him. That night Rudolph has a nightmare, when he wakes up he goes outside for some air. There the sprites reveal themselves to him and tell him they're big fans of his "wonderous" nose. They then tell him that Zoey is in trouble and teach him how to use his light. Rudolph wakes up Slyly and Lenard and the three of them walk towards Stormella's fortress. Meanwhile Rudolph and Zoey's parents go to Santa asking him to help find their kids.Santa assigns Boone and Doggle to go out and find them, giving them a second chance. When the three reach Stormella's bridge Rudolph and Lenard go on while Slyly stays behind. Using his nose Rudolph finds his way into the fortress without getting caught despite an alarm going off. When he hears Zoey singing, "Show me the light" he uses her voice to find her. Unfortunately before they can free her Stormella locks up Rudolph and Lenard alongside Zoey. She reveals her plan to ruin Christmas by creating the storm of the century. While Stormella creates the storm Slyly finds them all locked up in the dungeon. He then goes up to Stormela's bed chamber and grabs the keys from her neck. When she slightly awakens he tells her he's stealing her keys, being so tired she doesn't care. Once slyly releases them they make their escape only to be caught at the edge of a ledge by Stormella. When she threatens to harm Zoey Rudolph blinds her with his light and she nearly falls off the ledge. With the help of the others Rudolph saves Stormella who grants him 1 wish. Instead of wishing for a normal nose he wishes for her to be nice. She does as he commands, but she can't stop the storm; Rudolph and the others then leave for home. Boone and Doogle find them and bring them home where they're heartily welcomed. Santa gets an idea on how he can still deliver Christmas gifts despite the storm. He asks Rudolph if he can guide him with his light, Rudolph of course answers yes. Just before take-off his friends wish him good luck and Zoey gives him a kiss on the cheek; Rudolph blushes. In the song, "We can make it" Rudolph leads them through the storm and on to deliver gifts. Blitzen says, "I'm proud of you" just before they start flying off. The next day, Slyly and Lenard finds find gifts Rudolph left for them under the tree. Lenard got Rudolph's red scarf while Slyly got Rudolph's old teddy bear. As Rudolph returns the movie ends with everyone singing "Rudolph the red nosed reindeer." Cast External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0137201/ ] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Movies Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:Released in the 1990s Category:Rudolph filmography